


Royal Background

by KiwiSylveon



Series: Seduce Sisters [3]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiSylveon/pseuds/KiwiSylveon
Summary: Ali learns of what James was in the Demon World, making her realize he mirrors her life.





	Royal Background

Ali and the others decided to rest up for a little bit, since there wasn't much to do today, since they hadn't really gone to school. She woke up and yawned before seeing James in the chair next to her bed, making her realize he had been guarding her while she slept. Her heart fluttered when he fought a yawn and looked to see her awake.

“Oh. You're awake. Good.” He muffled a yawn and smiled. “How do you feel?”

Ali slid to the side of the bed facing him and smiled, sitting up and having her legs over the edge. “Better now that I understand everything.” She saw him nod before gently reaching over to run a hand through her hair, making her blink to adjust her sight to him and seeing soft sadness in his face, which made her blink again.

“I'm sorry all this is happening to you and your sisters... I truly wish there was something I could do to fix all of this...” He said.

Ali shook her head and held his hand still against her cheek. “James, it's not your--”

“No. If we never came then you and your sisters would've never been targeted by either Malix or Diana.”

She frowned and placed a finger on his lips, effectively shushing him as she smiled softly at him. “James. It's okay... I wanted to help you and I'm sure my sisters can think for themselves. I was the one to offer to let you stay. Nothing is ever your fault.” She made it clear he shouldn't blame himself. Besides, Diana would go after them even if she and her sisters weren't involved. Deciding to change the subject, she smirked a tiny bit. “So, you're a demon prince, huh?” She saw him melt and smile as his free hand twirled a strand of her hair around his finger, staring at it.

“Yes. I am... Was.”

“'Was'?”

“I was a demon prince when I lived in the Abyssal Plains. I didn't enjoy a single minute of being the heir. The only moments I truly enjoyed were when I was with my brothers. Thus, I left with them to come here.”

“Oh? What was it like then, when you were there?” She wondered if it were like how it was back home for her and her sisters.

“Well, other than the consistent studying and training to be a resilient leader and all around ruthless lord, it was bland. I never truly knew what freedom was until I was excused from my sessions.”

Ali nodded sadly, knowing that all-too-well. “That sounds like what I dealt with. Except, the past few days have been the only time I've finally been able to relax a little...” She grinned sheepishly. “You saw how my father acted. I had to grow up with that and I never thought there was even 'freedom' to begin with.” She saw him nod in understanding before he smiled and placed his glasses on her face. “Huh?”

Instead of seeing James, she found herself back in the throne room after seeing dark gold and purple magic swirl in front of her eyes. She blinked and looked around, landing on the demon version of James, sitting on the throne and reading a book, an intense expression written on his face. She found it adorable, but he read in silence.

“You'll wear out your eyes if you read too much.” An old woman with aged horn and wearing a black cloak said. Ali could tell she had power, though, and it gave her shivers looking at her.

“Sirona. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the lord gathering with my father?” The demon version of James stated more than asked.

“I should, yes, but I had to stop by and see the Demon Lord's favored son before I head in.” Sirona said.

“I am honored. However, I must apologize and return to my reading.” Demon James stated, void of emotion in his voice.

“Of course, of course. Wouldn't want to make the Demon Lord angry now, would you?” Ali saw one of James' eyes twitch at her comment. However, he just bowed his head and went back to his book in silence. Sirona shook her head and let out a chuckle at the action. “What will you do when you become the Demon Lord? It's such a big responsibility...”

James looked up once more, confused as Sirona simply smiled and walked away.

Ali saw that that simple question had thrown him off from the look of surprise and confusion on his face. He pressed his lips together and looked at the floor. He looked lost and unsure of how to answer that himself, her finding it really odd to see this form of weakness from him, seeing him jostled by a simple question that was way more than it appeared. She noticed the tired circles under his eyes and worried when the last time that he ever slept was. He apparently had been working himself to the bone training and reading.

Ali felt the real world James remove the glasses and put them onto his face before putting her own on her face, letting her blink to gather her sight again to see him smiling at her again.

“It was then that I decided to find my brothers. Little did I know that they were wanting me to come on a trip that would make me leave my entire realm to be in a new world.” He said.

She stared before moving her hand to his cheek, gently running her thumb softly under an eye. It made her happy to see he looked healthier and a lot less tired and stressed from the vision. A part of her wondered if she looked the same before smiling back at him as he leaned into her hand before he tried to joke.

“Tell me, how does it feel to hold the affections of an ex-demon prince, my lady?”

Ali giggled softly before pretending to think. “Well... I'm very flattered, to say the least... To think you ran away from something like that... Almost makes me want to do the same, but I can't.” She grinned, knowing full well that, while he got away from his duties, she could never escape hers and she was envious of that.

“I can promise you it was no life to live where I came from.” He made her look at him, gently cupping her cheek.

“But... Wasn't it your home?”

“A home is where you can be yourself, not tied to your duty... And you also are not really bound to yours, even though you may think you are.”

“Huh?”

“Home is where all we have to do is care about the ones close to us.” He placed his forehead on hers as the words sank in.

He was right, she realized. She didn't live under their father's roof anymore and she now only needed to focus on is caring for her sisters and even James' brothers all while growing to love James even more if it were possible. It was that moment, with him resting his forehead against hers, that she felt like she shook loose the chain that had held her back for her entire life. She opened her eyes to stare into his whiskey-brown ones as he gently kissed her forehead. She was about to speak when he grinned softly.

“You still need a little rest. I'll be sure to wake you for dinner.” He promised right as she pulled him down into a kiss, surprised before melting into it and returning it, pulling back and licking his lips a little bit afterwards. “Sleep...” That got her to smile and nod, closing her eyes to rest.

Ali then began to wonder if she had just been played. It was known that incubi sometimes said what someone wanted to hear before getting energy, he had just told her the other day about that. However, she felt like he cared for her more than just a friend.


End file.
